Secret
by Demasiado Piola
Summary: He knows a secret nobody else knows. And it's turning him insane. One shot, Jackle centric.


**Secret**

It was just like a normal day. Nothing interesting had happened, just the same boring things he always did. He had collected enough Ideya to keep his Master satisfied and now, as always, he was sitting on a non-existing chair in the air while fooling around with his dear tarot cards. He loved to check his and everyone's future, just for curiosity and to keep himself entertained after work. He never told anyone the predictions the cards told him, he just stayed silent and felt amused whenever they came true. He loved knowing things others didn't. He loved secrets.

Just as usual, he asked the cards for his own future. The cards didn't reveal exciting nor funny information about him, so he continued asking for his various siblings as he always did. He got rather juicy information like usual, and laughed until his invisible sides hurt thanks to his sibling's incoming future.

"Can't wait to see that happen" he said out loud in between giggles.

While drying the multiple tears that were rolling down his non-existing face, thanks to the excess of laughter, he totally froze when he realized the meaning of the cards that were floating right in front of him. With a sudden change of mood from his part and with a rather serious face, he started analyzing what he had in front of him. The cards didn't have a nice message to give.

He had seen into his Master's future.

The cards normally have multiple messages and interpretations, and in this case, neither of them were good news. The invisible nightmaren centered his attention into one of the multiple meanings.

Betrayal.

Someone was going to betray their Master. But the question was, who? His whole body started to tremble. He didn't want to know. Who was crazy enough to do something like that? He started to think about the possibilities.

It couldn't be Gillwing, neither Gulpo. One wasn't very bright to come with that kind of idea and the other was too lazy and comfortable with itself to do it either. Clawz was out of the question too, he respected his Master, and even if he did wanted to betray him, he just wouldn't have the guts to do it. Puffy feared her Master deeply, she would never dare to even think about something like that. So, that left two possible people...

The twins, his younger siblings, the General of Nightmares and the cheerful purple jester.

"Reala wouldn't do it"

He immediately crossed Reala out of the list. Everybody knew how much he loved his Master and how he would do anything for him, to the point Jackle started laughing until tears rolled down his eyes for thinking that Reala would dare to betray his Master.

"I swear, sometimes I think he would get married with Master Wizeman if he could" The thought kept him entertained for some time. He was laughing maniacally, until it started to hurt badly, at the different mental images he came up with about the wedding they would have.

When he finally stopped laughing, with a goofy smile still on his face, he remembered the tarot cards and their meaning. He stared down at them, his face had become emotionless all of a sudden, as his brain processed the information he has just received.

NiGHTS.

He was the traitor. He was the one who was going to betray their Master. He shook his head violently.

"I must've read the cards wrong.."

After saying this, he started reading them again, trying to find another meaning. But he knew he was fooling himself, he knew he was right. He always was...

Realization hit him hard. NiGHTS was going to die. Master Wizeman wasn't going to let him go away with it so lightly, and he was almost certain that the king of nightmares was going to destroy the jester.

And the worst thing was that it was obvious that their Master was going to send them to do the dirty job.

Would he be able to kill his sibling? His friend? Did he have such a cold heart? Would he bare to see him dead in front of him and to know it was his fault?

Maybe he wouldn't kill him. Maybe his Master was going to send someone stronger than him, someone like Reala.

But yet again, he would've known before anyone else. Would it be right to tell him? Tell him the horrible thing he was going to do? Or should he remain in silence? Hide the secret, keep it safe?

He was emotionally destroyed. What was he going to do?

Before he knew it, he started to laugh. It wasn't a normal laugh, it was a nervous laugh. His laughter started to grow louder and louder, until it was a horrible cackle. It made his body tremble furiously, as he didn't have control of himself anymore. He didn't want to stop either, he liked how it felt. It helped him release the stress he had inside.

He was losing his mind.

He knew a terrible secret that nobody else knew. He had the life of his sibling in his hands. It was so ironic. So dramatic. So funny.

His diabolical laughter was suddenly stopped when he felt a little tap on his shoulder. He turned around, with his eyes full of tears and a huge creepy smile drawn on his face.

"Hmm, Jackle?"

There he was, in front of him, the purple jester, the cause of his madness. He had a confused and rather concern expression. "Are you alright?"

Jackle just stared at him, the grin still plastered on his face. "But of course! Why do you ask?!"

"Oh, I thought something had happened to you. I thought I heard you scream or something. Looks like you were only laughing."

NiGHTS looked at his older sibling, worried. He knew Jackle was special. He was always laughing. But the cackle he had heard not so long ago, was just…weird. It was like if the invisible one in front of him had completely lost his mind.

Jackle hadn't took his eyes of the purple nightmaren in front of him.

Should he tell him? or Should he keep the secret?

He started giggling nervously. It was as if the only answer his body had to everything that happened was to laugh. He hated it yet loved it at the same time.

"What's so funny?"

NiGHTS was getting annoyed. What was the deal with him? Why was Jackle acting so weird? He knew something had happened, but what?

Jackle's smile grew bigger, his eyes suddenly flashed with malice.

"I know a secret nobody else knows."

* * *

Author's Note: Just felt like doing a oneshot C: I love writing about Jackle. He is jus such an interesting character C:

Please Review! C:


End file.
